


Can I Nurse Your Loneliness?

by chuchino



Series: Corpsekkuno Shorts [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fishnets, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Struggling to write, power bottom sykkuno, sexy nurse outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchino/pseuds/chuchino
Summary: “Look, what do you mean, into? Like, I genuinely think that fishnets make everything look good. I could put fishnets on an apple, and the apple would look better. You know what I mean?”“Huh? Ohh n-no, no I’m trying to get…”“I think you like them.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051094
Comments: 15
Kudos: 707
Collections: cute&knife





	Can I Nurse Your Loneliness?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inactivity....I don't know why I had such a hard time writing the smut scene...which, is the majority of this word vomit lol. The inspiration hit hard and then disappeared. I forced myself to sit down and finish it so hopefully it doesn't seem too forced. I'm still struggling to continue with my chaptered fic Home is Where You Are, so this was a little detour and side project. Hope you enjoy!

“And I just…sometimes I just wanna reach an arm into the monitor and throttle them, y’know?” 

Sykkuno chuckled nervously at his friend’s Rae’s rant but didn’t interrupt. He could tell she was in one of her moods, needing to vent it out. He gave a small hum showing he was listening, and she continued, not even taking a pause to breathe. 

“I mean, I love everyone’s support, and I know I wouldn’t be here without chat, but then you just have certain people that ruin it y’know? I can’t believe he thought he caught me leaking something. As if I’m that stupid!” 

She ranted on, showing Sykkuno the very misfortunate screenshot that only captured the tail-end of a suggestive conversation she had with Corpse.

“I cannot _believe_ the AUDACITY!” Rae shrieked, and Sykkuno winced, trying to subtly turn down her volume on Discord without her noticing. 

“Thinking that Corpse and I were flirting. Are they blind?! I mean-“ Rae broke off, reaching for her bottle of water, and took what appeared to be a very angry swig of water.

“Erm…” Sykkuno began awkwardly, playing with his hair out of a nervous habit. “It’s okay Rae, I’m sure Corpse isn’t upset with you. It’s just a misunderstanding.”

Rae sigh, deflating a little. “I know, I know. I just need to clarify it with my chat. It’ll bother me to no end if I don’t.” 

Sykkuno gave a small sympathetic smile. “I’m sure chat will understand.”

Rae nodded, still looking visibly annoyed. “I just don’t get why people are so set on shipping me with my friends. I’m not trying to flirt with anyone. I swear. Sykkuno! I’m not flirting with anyone right?!”

She leaned in and stared through her screen, demanding an answer. 

Sykkuno laughed nervously, trying to deflect the question. “Ah, um, of, of course not Rae! I mean, I dunno what that sounds like, since y’know-“

“-girls aren’t into you like that.” Rae finished the sentence for him, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “I get it Sykkuno, we all get it.”

Luckily, Sykkuno sneakily steered her away from the topic and as the conversation continued, he saw her mood pick up. 

Ending the call an hour later, Sykkuno leaned back in his chair and stretched, happy that he helped his friend feel better. He knew what it felt like, trying to protect his privacy with such a large fan following, they all did. He became an expert at side-stepping and dodging questions, but he knew Rae’s personality, confronting them head-on. 

Most importantly though, he hummed thoughtfully as he reflected upon the information he gleamed from Rae’s venting session. 

_So Corpse likes fishnets huh?_ He thought as his eyes flickered over to his closet, where boxes were still stacked, waiting to be unpacked. 

He’d move out of the house he’d stay with Offline TV a few months ago, and opted not to move back home. Instead, shockingly, Corpse had offered him a place in his apartment since he had spare bedrooms. Sykkuno had accepted, and got settled with Corpse as his new roommate surprisingly fast. It was a lot more quiet than the OfflineTV household, not that he minded, and definitely less cluttered. 

They had both kept it quiet though, not wanting to tell until they were ready, though, with how frequent Toast and Rae were asking him, it might be soon. Sykkuno had just told everyone vaguely he’d move in with a friend. 

And it was the partial truth. Corpse _was_ his friend. He just happened to also be something more. 

—

The thing with Corpse, Sykkuno quickly realized, was how much he was willing to share with his fans. 

It was one of the things Sykkuno envied, but also found impressive. Even with all of the insecurities and health issues, Corpse was always honest with his fans. He shared his opinions matter-of-factly, like he was just listing off a fact.

“I dropped out of school when I was 12.”

“I’m a thigh guy.” 

Even flashing what lube he used. Sykkuno watched as his fans hungrily obsessed over every single tidbit Corpse dropped about his life. He knew he was secretive about his life as well, not wanting crazy fans around every corner. 

But with Corpse, Sykkuno felt like he could take that leap. And he enjoyed their teasing banters, helping to fuel the chat every time they played. And so, the next time they played Among Us in the same lobby, Sykkuno took his chance.

He ran by past Corpse near the Office room on the map and called after him.

“Is that…Hey Corpse, are you into fishnets?”

Corpse sputtered and giggled at the unsuspecting question, but recovered quickly. 

“Look, what do you mean, into? Like, I genuinely think that fishnets make everything look good. I could put fishnets on an apple, and the apple would look better. You know what I mean?”

“Oooh, alright, you heard it here everyone. You heard it here. You know what Corpse is into.” Sykkuno called out to his chat, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Like fishnets make everything- You telling me you-you disagree?” Corpse pushed back, flustering Sykkuno.

“Huh? Ohh n-no, no I’m trying to get…”

“Oh, so, so you agree? So you’re into them as well.”

Sykkuno could feel the smirk in the younger man’s voice, and he doubled down, not backing down.

“I-I wouldn’t know. I haven’t see them too often.”

“Wha?” Corpse sounded confused, thrown off.

“I dunno. Where do you see those? I don’t go fishing very often. I live really far from the ocean Corpse. I dunno where you find these things…”

Sykkuno pitched his voice higher, using his _I’m innocent and don’t know what you mean_ voice. 

“Surely on uh, Raft or around Rust, you’ve seen some fishnets…”

“Oh that’s true! I do like nets on Raft! I remember. Huh, maybe I like them too. Maybe we got that in common then. I built a lot of nets on Raft.”

Sykkuno giggled and he knew Corpse had gotten that hidden message, loud and clear. 

“I think you like them.” Corpse responded with finality, and Sykkuno smiled smugly, finally agreeing with the other, pretending he didn’t notice his chat flying with all the comments. 

“Yup, probably.”

He split up, leaving the room, and also pretended not to look at the incoming text on his phone from his boyfriend.

From: Corpse

_Baby, you’re such a tease. You know that’s all I’m fucking gonna be imagining now._

Sykkuno took the few seconds after he died to respond with just a winky face. 

—

“Thanks for watching chat. I really appreciate it.” Sykkuno waved, his voice soft. “Okay, I’m gonna go now. Okay, um, bye!”

He turned off his webcam, stopping the stream. It had been a great Among Us stream, filled with hilarious moments and some great content. 

He sent off his notes of timestamps for his editor and shut off his computer, needing a break from looking at the monitor. He checked his phone, noticing the last message from Corpse: a simple black heart.

Sykkuno shuffled over to his closet, digging through one of the boxes. He had unpacked most of his usual clothes consisting of T-shirts, but he had some jackets and lesser worn clothes still packed. 

He blushed, thinking back to the Offline TV shoot he had participated in. Brodin had shoved him a nurse’s outfit, but Sykkuno had freaked out when he saw the fishnet tights. He was given a less sexy version of a nurse’s costume, but Brodin had never asked for it back. 

Sykkuno pulled it out of the box, running his fingers over the fishnets, kind of wishing he had heels to complete the outfit. 

Taking a deep breath and not allowing himself to back out, Sykkuno reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He stepped out of his jeans, staring at the skimpy outfit as he pulled it out of the bag. 

There was no way Brodin had expected him to wear this for a video. Absolutely no way. Sykkuno could feel his cheeks heat up, even if it was just himself in the room. Thank god he said no. 

Sykkuno squeezed his body into the small, tight, white dress. Now that he looked at himself in the mirror, he was pretty sure Brodin had gotten this from the women’s section. It was certainly an impressive deep V-line, showing way more skin than Sykkuno was used to. The outfit hugged his waist tightly, and the only thing holding it together was a row of red lace, down the front. 

Sykkuno reached into the bag again, pulling out the rest of the outfit. As he was unfolding the very tiny miniskirt, a piece of white fabric fell out and Sykkuno bent down to pick it up, almost throwing it on the floor again after realizing what he was holding.

_OH JESUS!_

Sykkuno dangled the impressively small scrap of fabric in front of him, staring at what appeared to be underwear. 

_Does that even count as underwear?_ Sykkuno thought.

He pulled down the boxer brief he was wearing, and pulled on the tiny triangular piece of white fabric up. He shuffled left and right, trying to adjust and look at himself in the mirror. It was…okay. It didn’t cover much at all, but Sykkuno supposes that was the intention of whoever made the outfit. 

He tugged on the white with red trim mini skirt as well, half surprised that it fit him so well. A part of him wondered if he should be concerned whether or not Brodin had guessed his size so perfectly. 

Finally, he reached for the black fishnet stockings, the original reason Sykkuno had even remembered this horrid outfit. He rolled it on gently, trying not to tear a hole accidentally. The fishnets were surprisingly resilient, and Sykkuno was able to tug them up his thighs without incident. 

He stood in front of the mirror staring at himself again, face flushed with embarrassment as he tugged on the small red crossed nurse’s hat the outfit came with. He spent a bit adjusting his hair so it laid just right and fidgeted, wiggling his toes. The fishnet was a weird sensation. Or maybe it was the skirt. Maybe it was everything. 

Sykkuno took another deep breath. It wasn’t too late. He could still back out. Corpse hadn’t come looking for him yet even though he had finished streaming as well. Sykkuno could take the entire outfit off, shove it back into the depths of his closet, and pretend it never happened. 

He stared at his reflection a bit more. _Or…_

_Corpse did say he was into fishnets._

And that was it. Sykkuno felt the desire in him to please, to want to see Corpse’s face as he discovered him like this, all dressed up pretty for him. He shuffled over to his bed, laying down and rearranged his pillows, getting comfortable.

Sykkuno closed his eyes as a small moan escaped him and he felt himself getting hard. He pulled open his bedside drawer, grabbing the small bottle of lube and flipping it open, squirting a small amount on his fingers. Placing it besides the bed, he moved the string of the flimsy underwear to the side, grimacing at the foreign sensation. 

He pushed a finger in, hissing a bit at the cold, and bit his lip as he pushed his finger in deeper. One quickly turned to two as he arched his back, trying to get the angle as he scissored his fingers. He was hard and the white underwear was becoming transparent with his precum, his cock straining agains the fabric. 

Sykkuno withdrew his fingers, not wanting to get to his edge yet as much as his body wanted to give into the desire. Without giving him time to think, he reached for his phone, snapping a quick close up picture of his thigh, sending it to Corpse without an explanation. 

_It was only a matter of time,_ he thought as he heard a door bang down the hallway and footsteps heading down the hall.

Sykkuno allowed himself a small smirk as he heard Corpse approach, knowing that Corpse would like what he sees.

—

From Sykkuno:

_;)_

Corpse spared a look at his phone, his character standing idle at the corner of the map. Confident Sykkuno was something Corpse lived for. He loved it when Sykkuno came out of his shell, teasing him without holding back what he wanted to say. 

For the rest of the games, Corpse tried to concentrate, he really did. But his mind kept wandering back to Sykkuno’s words.

_Yeah, probably._

He probably likes fishnets. Corpse’s mind unhelpfully supplied images of Sykkuno’s smooth skin, clad in black fishnets. 

_Maybe a mesh shirt. Oh, those fishnet arm things Rae had. Fishnet stockings…_

Corpse had a faraway look at his face as he imagined Sykkuno’s long legs in fishnets. God, that’d be hot. 

He didn’t even realize when he died, not even giving a reaction when Rae ran past and sliced his character in two. 

Luckily, not streaming with a face cam meant that he didn’t need to work hard to hide things from his chat. Like how he kept glancing at his phone, how he kept shifting in his seat, how he had a slight blush on his face. 

He quickly sent a black heart to Sykkuno, and told himself he’d concentrate on the last round. 

—

After disconnecting his webcam and ending the stream, Corpse leaned back in his chair and stretched, groaning in relief at the motion. He felt drained after just 3 hours of streaming and wondered how Sykkuno could sit and stream for so long. 

Thinking of Sykkuno again, he glanced back at his phone, surprised that he had a message unread. Quickly, he swiped to unlock his phone, and promptly dropped it on his desk. 

Fingers trembling, he reached out after a moment and stared at the picture that was attached. All he saw was pale smooth skin in fishnets. Corpse stared, knowing Sykkuno wouldn’t just randomly pick a photo he found online. 

Without thinking any further, Corpse stood up abruptly and slammed his door open, rushing down the hallway over to Sykkuno’s room. 

He stood in front of the closed door for a moment, taking a deep breath, before swinging it open and peeking his head though. 

“Sy-”

Whatever Corpse wanted to say died in his throat. He pushed the door wider, walking in and took in the picture Sykkuno painted, laid out on his bed, smirking in a sexy, _very revealing his mind supplied_ , nurse’s costume. 

Corpse stood in the middle of his room, jaw dropped in surprise, not knowing what to take in first. 

_Sykkuno’s waist looks so good in that outfit_. 

_Oh my god, he’s in a skirt._

_A very short skirt._

_A very short skirt with fishnets._

“Corpse? You okay?”

Sykkuno’s soft voice filtered through the haze in Corpse’s brain, sounding concerned. He blinked, and Sykkuno shifted so he was sitting up on the bed, looking over at him. 

Corpse swallowed and gave a jerky nod, crossing the room in a few steps. He stood over the bed, looking down at the brunette on the bed. He reached out, stroking Sykkuno’s cheek before leaning down and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

Corpse tried to pour what he was feeling into that kiss. It turned passionate, desperate, and Sykkuno gasped as Corpse nipped and attacked his lips. The kiss became deeper, and Sykkuno was soon panting as Corpse ravished his mouth. 

Eventually, he pulled back, needing to breathe. His eyes took in Sykkuno again, now sporting a light blush and swollen lips. 

“Baby, you look so fucking good.” Corpse said in a low tone, and Sykkuno shivered, feeling his dick twitch at the compliment. 

Corpse sat down on the bed, leaning his back against the bed frame and tugging Sykkuno close to his body. Sykkuno gave a small squeak at the unexpected motion, falling into Corpse’s chest, feeling his boyfriend’s arms snake possessively around him. 

He felt Corpse’s huge hands run down his sides, settling at his waist. He squirmed, feeling the heat and tingles Corpse’s hands left behind. Letting out a small whine, Sykkuno leaned forward to lick at Corpse’s neck, sucking softly at the skin. 

Corpse let out a low moan, his hands moving over Sykkuno’s ass to help him keep his balance. He ran his palm down the plump globes, eyes widening as he felt a string. 

_Wait…_

Corpse pushed Sykkuno’s body back a bit, hearing another unpleased whine from the brunette as he was detached from the skin he was marking. 

The small white skirt had ridden up quite a bit, and Corpse caught sight of the _holy fuck was that a G-string?!_

Corpse’s finger tugged at it and Sykkuno shifted, feeling the fabric dig into his butt cheek uncomfortably. 

“Sykkuno…” Corpse murmured, desire full in his voice. 

Sykkuno gave a small giggle as he witnessed Corpse’s awed reaction.

“Corpse,” he said softly, trailing a finger down Corpse’s chest. He leaned forward, knowingly pressing his body flush against Corpse’s. “I heard you liked fishnets.” He whispered in Corpse’s ear, licking for good measure. 

Corpse gave a groan, hands tightening on his ass. Sykkuno bit back a moan. Just a bit more. 

Sykkuno sat back, feeling Corpse’s hard on straining against the black sweatpants. He wiggled, feeling it position directly over his hole. Corpse gave another strained sound and Sykkuno looked up innocently. 

“What do you think Corpse?” 

Corpse growled, flipping them over suddenly and Sykkuno let out a oof as his breath was knocked out of him. He blinked, staring up as Corpse ripped his shirt off. 

Sykkuno hid another smile as he watched the younger struggle out of his clothes, kicking off his pants and boxers with a purpose. Corpse looked up at Sykkuno’s soft laughter, and he felt a rush of love as he kissed the brunette again.

Sykkuno tangled his fingers in Corpse’s ruffled hair, tugging him down more. He thrusted his hips up, seeking more. 

“I think I see the appeal of fishnets.” He murmured, letting Corpse run his hands down his legs, widening them. 

Corpse nodded feverishly, trailing kisses down Sykkuno’s neck and collarbone, leaving hickeys and marks down his body. He pulled at the low cut top and pushed it to the side, allowing one of Sykkuno’s nipples to peek through. Corpse flicked it with his tongue, hearing Sykkuno give a moan of appreciation, and he sucked, properly ravishing it before turning his attention to the other one. 

Sykkuno’s mind was slowly going hazy, and he almost lost himself to the sensations of pleasure before he remembered he was supposed to be seducing Corpse in this ridiculous outfit. An outfit that Corpse seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

As soon as Corpse pulled away from his sensitive nipples, Sykkuno wiggled out from under him, fixing the nurse’s hat still on his head. He pushed lightly at Corpse, shifting his body. He grabbed a couple of pillows and placed them so Corpse could lay down but still be propped up. Satisfied, he crawled so he was sitting in Corpse’s lap again, feeling the younger’s cock rub against his hole. He couldn’t help but give a small wiggle, enjoying hearing Corpse’s moan.

Corpse stared up at his boyfriend, hair disheveled and framed against the light of the room, looking like an angel. Sykkuno saw him looking and gave a small smirk, giving another wiggle and feeling Corpse’s dick catch against the rim of his hole. 

Corpse groaned again, glaring up. _Forget the innocent angel image_ , he amended. _Sykkuno’s more like a mischievous demon._

He reached for the lube lying by the edge of the bed, warming it up on his finger. Sykkuno gave an impatient noise when Corpse pushed slowly at his hole. 

“Corpse….please,” Sykkuno whined. 

Corpse tsked, still going slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. He frowned when he didn’t hear Sykkuno give a gasp, a reaction he usually made when he was fingered. 

“Corpse, I already prepped.” Sykkuno murmured against his ear again. He gave a small breathy moan when Corpse’s finger pressed against him and withdrew. 

“Corpse,” Sykkuno glanced down and gave an innocent look again. A look that Corpse was quickly starting to suspect wasn’t as innocent as everyone thought it was. 

“Fuck me hard.”

That was the last straw. Corpse’s mind shut down as the curse word left Sykkuno’s mouth, and his hands grabbed a handful of fishnets, tearing the fabric easily as he growled, surging up to kiss Sykkuno hard. 

He lubed up his cock quickly, tossing the lube bottle aside, hearing it hit the floor as he overestimated the distance when he tossed it. 

Without wasting another moment, he guided his cock to Sykkuno’s hole and pushed, hearing Sykkuno give a yelp.

Corpse immediately paused, only the tip in. “You okay babe?” 

Sykkuno gave another pained noise, but nodded, eyes squeezed shut. “Keep going.” He insisted. 

Corpse still hesitated, concerned. Sykkuno opened his eyes, unshed tears in the corner, but his voice was unwavering as he spoke. 

“Fill me up Corpse. I want to feel you.”

Corpse snapped, slamming his hips up, his hands at Sykkuno’s waist, holding him in place. Sykkuno gave a howled cry, thighs quaking at the rough movement. Corpse stayed still, deep in him, as Sykkuno’s back curled, shivering. 

Corpse almost regretted going so rough, hands running up and down his boyfriend’s back, murmuring praises. After a few moments, Sykkuno took a couple deep breaths, and sat up straighter, wincing at the movement. 

He gave a little hip roll, feeling Corpse’s cock slide in deeper, filling him up. His small movements became quicker, and Corpse laid back comfortably, propped up against the pillows and watching as the brunette bounced up and down. 

Pants filled the air and Sykkuno’s hair dripped with sweat as he kept up the rhythm. His hands were flat against Corpse’s chest, his thighs quivering as he kept the pace, chasing the high. Corpse was wiping his hair out of his eyes, placing open kisses over his face. 

“Pl-please…” Sykkuno whined, so close to the edge but not able to get there. “M-more, I need more…” 

Corpse responded by timing his thrusts, feeling his cock slide deeper into Sykkuno’s tight heat. He flipped up the short skirt, hiding nothing at this point. The G-string was soaked with Sykkuno’s precum and Corpse pulled the useless fabric aside. He gripped Sykkuno’s hard length and jerked in time with his hip snaps. 

Sykkuno’s voice rang out clearly in the room, not holding back as he came apart. “Close…so close…” Sykkuno whimpered. 

“Fuck…” Corpse wanted to imprint this memory in his mind forever. “You’re such a good slut baby.” 

Sykkuno let out another loud whimper at the dirty talk and Corpse continued, rambling on. 

“Gotta fuck your hole loose, gonna make you mines.” He growled, pulling hard on Sykkuno’s hair and hearing his boyfriend’s appreciation.

“Oh..oh Jesus…mmm yes, Corpse yes…” Sykkuno begged, so close to cumming. 

“Fuck, you really wanna be filled up huh?” Corpse sped up, and Sykkuno gave no warning before his back arched beautifully, cum splattering and landing over the outfit and Corpse’s hand, making a mess. 

Corpse thrusted a few more times before he spilled in Sykkuno as well, groaning and flopping down on the bed, exhausted. He fumbled around the bed for a bit, finding Sykkuno’s phone and unlocked the camera before snapping a photo of Sykkuno, still sitting atop his body. His nurse’s outfit was stained and rumpled, the hat a-skewed. The fishnets were completely destroyed from where Corpse ripped them. His cheeks were red from exhaustion and his hair was messy and all over the place. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

Sykkuno gave an embarrassed whine at the sound of the camera. Corpse gave a lazy grin. 

“Send the photo to me later.” He murmured before pulling out of his boyfriend. 

He rolled out of bed, getting a wet washcloth from the bathroom before cleaning them both up gently. 

“How’re you feeling Sy?” He asked softly as Sykkuno settled into bed, pulling the nurse’s hat off and the sticky costume off, leaving it in a pile on the floor.

“Sore,” Sykkuno admitted but quickly added when Corpse looked concerned. “But so worth it.”

Corpse chuckled and spooned the small brunette, throwing the covers over them. “Someone was horny huh?” 

Sykkuno blushed, covering his face in his hands. “Corpse!” He protested. 

“It’s okay babe,” Corpse whispered, trailing a hand down Sykkuno’s body. “You looked gorgeous.” 

“R-really?” Sykkuno said nervously. “I…I thought it looked stupid.” 

Corpse gasped, offended. “Of course not! You can be my nurse any day.” 

He winked and dropped another quick kiss before curiously asking. 

“Where’d you get a nurse’s outfit anyways?” 

Sykkuno grimaced. “Brodin gave me it to me. He wanted me to wear it for an OfflineTV video they were filming and I refused.” 

Corpse’s arms suddenly tightened around him and he squeaked. 

“No,” Corpse’s voice sounded dark. 

“Corpse?” 

“No one gets to see you like that.” Corpse growled and the brunette laughed. 

“Only you.” He promised, yawning as he felt sleepy. 

“Mmmm,” Corpse agreed, cuddling against him. “We’re gonna need more fishnets.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support! I do read every comment on my fics even if I don't respond and it makes my day :) If anyone has fic suggestions or prompts, don't hesitate! Maybe I need to join a discord group or something for inspiration LOLLL.


End file.
